


tea party

by liquidCitrus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidCitrus/pseuds/liquidCitrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Rose wasn't comfortable at a tea party - quite the contrary, as she had been tutored by etiquette consultants and sent to formal cotillions by her ridiculous mother - it was that Rose wasn't comfortable at a tea party where the other inhabitants were, for lack of a better term, <i>monsters</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tea party

Oh, the hands of Zazzerpan!

It wasn't that Rose wasn't comfortable at a tea party - quite the contrary, as she had been tutored by etiquette consultants and sent to formal cotillions by her ridiculous mother - it was that Rose wasn't comfortable at a tea party where the other inhabitants were, for lack of a better term, _monsters_.

Not even the eldritch abominations she liked; they had grey skin, and orange horns, and sharp teeth, and they apparently hadn't the slightest idea that it wasn't the point of a tea party to provide their own drinks. One particularly putrid tendril of scent reached up into her nose, tickling her olfactory bulb until she exhaled in disgust.

"Equius, don't you have deodorant where you come from?"

"This _is_ deodorant," huffed the troll - Equius - who apparently knew nothing of covering up one's smells but rather reveled in his incredible odor, as if a savage tribesman in the untamed jungles.

Rose sighed. What, exactly, was the point of having a tea party when nobody else involved even cared for the most basic of courtesies? But the one with the curled horns had insisted it was destined, so the party was dutifully arranged, the lacy tablecloth and fine china alchemized from photographic samples, the tea one of her mother's finest.

And the chairs, scavenged from around the Veil. The sweaty one had asked for a steel cup, which was offered and promptly used to hold some strange otherworldly drink that Rose had never heard of. It was introduced to her as "mud" and Rose wasn't about to try it, given that it issued from a machine that looked suspiciously organic.

Then again, Rose supposed, the tea probably looked and smelled atrocious to the aliens and her teapot was just as untrustworthy a device.

The blind one let out a long, grating laugh. "1T R3M1NDS M3 OF TH3 TROLL D3L1C4CY OF ST33PED LE4V3S." Was Terezi kidding, or obstinate, or simply unaware? Rose's grudge from those four months of being trapped in the hopeless situation had not entirely faded, and Rose responded with more force than strictly necessary.

"These _are_ steeped tea leaves. That's why it's called _tea_."


End file.
